


Close

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe, Illogical Husbands - Fandom, Masters of Sex
Genre: Bisexual Alec Hardy, Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Illogical Husbands - Freeform, M/M, help what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Alec was tired or had a stressful day.Then Daisy walked in on him sitting in Bill's lap, being held by him.can be seen as a sequel toDon't leave.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Daisy Hardy, Alec Hardy/William Masters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Close

Bill’s eyes widened when he saw Daisy standing in the door. He quickly raised a hand to signal her to keep quiet.

But Alec had felt him tense. He slowly raised his head from where it had rested on Bill’s shoulder to look at him. “What is it?” he asked, his voice rough and quiet. A slight frown formed on his face.

Bill swallowed, trying to come up with an answer. One of his hands nervously played with a crease in Alec’s shirt. “You’ll probably want to get up and turn around.” he finally said.

“Turn around? Why-” he had turned his head and now his eyes widened as he saw Daisy. He was frozen in place for a moment. Then he hastily started moving, letting go of Bill and clumsily getting off his lap. He awkwardly cleared his throat but didn't know what to say.

Daisy wasn't even sure why this was such an awkward situation. She knew that her father and Bill were together. So what if they had been cuddling? Had there been more going on? It didn't look like it. If so she would have understood his reaction. But this way?

“I’m just here to pick up one of my books. I texted you yesterday and said I forgot it here?” She hoped that if she just didn't address the situation it would be less awkward for him.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, right. I forgot.” He turned and picked it up from where it lay on the table.

“Thanks.” Daisy smiled as she took it. She was quiet for a moment, debating. Then, with a grin, she said: “I’ll let you get back to your cuddling now.”

Alec could feel his cheeks growing hot. But a small smile appeared on his face.

Daisy’s smile grew as she saw it. She slowly started turning towards the door. “See you on Saturday!”

Alec nodded. “See you.”

When she was almost out the door, she turned back and waved at Bill. “Bye.”

A little perplexed, he waved back.

Silence settled over them after she had left.

Alec went to close the door and then stood in front of Bill again.

“I have to admit that was a little strange,” Bill said quietly.

Alec hummed and nodded.

After a short moment of hesitation, Bill held out his arms in invitation.

A smile tucked at the corner of Alec’s mouth and he slid into Bill’s lap again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
